


Too many mistakes

by MixterKriss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterKriss/pseuds/MixterKriss
Summary: After Octavio accidentally releases training dummies while everyone’s asleep he starts questioning whether or not he should stay with his new found family.Elliott tries his best to comfort him, but Tavis guilt seems to have taken the best of him.___________Hurt Tavi. Usually I prefer powerbottom Octavio, but here he’s a bit more subby due to depressionTM
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Too many mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual: sorry for any errors, I’m not a native english speaker! Also, wrote it on my phone so maybe autocorrect fucked me over at some parts

Octavio had been doing a whole lot of dumb stuff recently, dumber than usual. But this time crossed the line.  
He didn’t only put himself in danger but the whole squad. All the legends. They were at base, unarmored and without protection when Octane had pushed an alarm and let go a ton of training dummies equiped with weapons. Sure, only p2020’s but still guns.  
Some legends had gotten injured, while others had managed fine.  
Eveyone was called for a meeting to discuss the speedsters recent lash outs. But he didn’t show up.  
Ajay, who had gotten the most hurt, proposed from a hospital bed that maybe he had left, as he had done back in time when she gave him his robotic legs. He had no where to return without facing some sort of rejection or punishment, so he probably decided to get a new start some place else.  
Elliott didn’t believe that, however.

As quietly as possible he snuck up to their own little get away point. A place not far from the base but well hidden enough that no one else had found it so far. Up on a mountain hill there was a small cave, except the cieling wasn’t completely covering everything up. So usually the two would lay there and look at stars. Not bothered by wind or rain, as the hole was covered enough to break the wind and if it started raining They would just crawl further in. It was perfect when they wanted to get away. Just like right now. And there he indeed sat. Staring up at the starry night sky. In the moon light Elliott could make out colourful bruises generously spead out over the smallers timid body. There were even some dried blood here and there that looked black as tar.  
From what he could tell Tavi had probably taken the hardest beating from the dummies, especially judging from a particular wound on his hip that was just sloppily bandaged with some kitchen rags.  
The smaller was truly a sight right now, and not a particularly good one.  
”Are you okay?” Elliot asked softly while carefully approaching the smaller male who say hurdled up with his legs to his chest. ”You look like you’re hurt.”  
He pointed at the others wound before taking a seat beside Octavio. He didn’t answer, just continued staring out at the sky. The usually olive skin was pale and sweaty, whether it was because of the shock or him slowly bleeding out Mirage didn’t know. He didn’t exactly want to find out either so carefully he reached for the rag.  
”We should get that looked at-” but before his fingers even got a chance to nugde the rags Tavi softly slapped his hand away. The taller recoiled, then furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Looking determined.  
”Tavi, we can’t just ignore this.”  
The smaller let out an annoyed sigh and gestured defensively with his hands.  
”Do you ever shut up?”  
There was a short short silence mainly consisting of shock. But once Elliott regained his senses he let out an irritated sigh. Usually it would play into his insecurities, but this time he was worried for the others life. Which was a little bit more important than whether or not Octane actually found him annoying right now.  
”Okay, ya know what?” The older male sat up in a kneeling position, trying to sneak his arms and hands under the smallers legs and behind his back. Lifting him had never been a problem before, especially not with his legs off. With his legs on was a tad heavier though, but he would manage. Or so he thought, but then Octavio resisted once more.  
”Let go off me” He said in a tone that could only be described as heartbreaking. With his lanky arms he pushed Elliott softly to get out of his grasp and of course succeeded. Something was terribly wrong with the younger male and Elliott was now starting to take a different approach to this whole situation.  
So he sat back down completely and looked up at the stars.  
”Sorry,” he mumbled with s purposely sad voice ”I’m just worried about you.”  
There was long silence, then a sigh escaped from the male by his side. Carefully he lifted the kitchen cloth and revealed a small wound. It wasn’t as bad as Elliott thought it would be, but it surely was from a bullet brushing by his hip. It had bled a lot but now it seemed to calm down. Then Tavi put the cloth back.  
“Thank you” Elliott whispered, letting the other know that he was grateful for not letting him go on wondering whether or not Octavio was gonna bleed out. Tavi didn’t answer, but Elliott could see some sort of shame in his eyes. Continuing to interrogate him, however, wouldn’t be the best right now. As he seemed more hurt than usual. Last time someone had hurt him was when Ajay had cracked that comment and Octavio ended up going solo and almost ending up killed. Thinking back of that day always made Elliott.. scared. Uneasy. He could have lost him. And not only lost him but also without ever have let him know about his feelings. But now here they were. The last months had been.. great. Though there were no established relationship they hung out 99% of the day. Not only because of their feelings, but also simply just because they had so fun together. Loving Tavi wasn’t hard, and it had not taken long before Elliot had realized that that’s what he wanted to continue doing for the rest of his life.  
”I should leave.”  
Elliott looked at the others confession wide eyed, ”what?”  
Octavio let out a heavy sigh and Witt could physically see how the other put on his mental fake confidence mask again. He could see how he swallowed the lump in his throat, forced a smile and changed his posture. Changed his whole vibe just like that. The defense mechanism was up, no more vulnerability. Tavi was ready to either get hurt or hurt.  
“No one’s gonna want me to stay here.” He said with sincerity in his voice. That’s how he really felt. And sure, Elliott could understand it but.. that wasn’t the truth.  
”I do.” He older shortly responded, wanting to put an arm around his lover. Kiss his shoulders. Whatever to just let him know that he love him. But he knew that it probably wouldn’t help the situation.  
He could see Tavi swallowing, as if tears had jus gotten stuck in his throat. Crying was something Elliott had never seen the other do before. Octavio was an angry sad person. When something made him sad he either bottled it up and pretended like nothing had happened, or he got mad. But this moment was just. Grief. He was already grieving the loss of his teammates and friends. He already thought they had all turned on him. He thought that it was already over.  
”You’ll find someone better than me, mi amor. It’s not hard.” Tavi offered him a forced smile. Then looked up at the stars again. The light of the moon reflected in his eyes and Elliott could tell that he was fighting tears from leaving his eyes right then and there. The comment of course did make Elliott think though.  
A life without Tavi by his side was a life he kind of didn’t want to go back to. They had now been hanging out for a year, fooling around for two months. It had helped him grow so much as a person and everyday that passed by i fell deeper and deeper in love with the little rascal by his side.  
“Don’t say that.” The older pleaded, his big brown eyes looking for Tavis. Even putting a hand in his shoulder to attract the others attention. But he didn’t get it. The other kept staring at the stars, continuesly swallowing the lump that seemed to reappear in his throat.  
”It’s true, isn’t it though?” Octavio asked ”I only care about myself after all.” He shrugged and took a deep breath. Another attempt to hold back the tears. Elliott knew from experience.  
“That’s not entirely true.”  
”But it is. I’m a junkie, Elliott. I need my quick fixes and I don’t care who I screw over to get that.”  
There was a long pause, Witt could not think of anything to say. He knew that nothing he could say would change the disorted self image that had been brought upon Tavi for years. The only thing he could think about was comfort. Reassurance. Maybe it was what the other needed.  
”Tav... Ajay is going to be fine.”  
”I hurt her again!”  
Elliott watched the distressed man by his side. When the activated dummies had been set free, Ajay had tried to make sure most people were safe. Which ended up with her taking most of the hits. Of course she would pull through, she was a strong woman. But this was the third time in Octavios life he’d really hurt her. In fact, the third time these past like two years. Of course Elliott knew that his facade of being untouched by his very own betraying was just that.. a facade. Which was nothing the other legends knew. Neither Octanes fans. But spending endless nights by a guilty Octavios side had definitely gave him some insight on the other psyche. Yes, he was a junkie. Yes, he basically only cared about his quick fixes and rushes. But no, he wasn’t cold, not heartless. He was just as much of a human as anyone else. He felt pain, guilt, sorrow, anger. Octavio had done a bad thing, but he learned from it.  
Elliott let out a sigh as he realized he still had not responded to the other. The fact that Tav let him touch his shoulder at least now gave him a hint that he had permission to continue with physical comfort. So carefully he adjusted himself, sliding in behind Tavi. His hands graced the others arms up to the smallers shoulders, were he squeezed softly and comforting. Petite kisses were planted on his left shoulder as Elliott breathed ”hey there... She’s going to fine. She’ll be mad, but fine.”  
Elliott noticed how cold the other were, he’s probably been out here for a while now. And he only wore a sleeveless shirt. So he started running his hands up and down Tavis arms to generate some warmth.  
”Now.. wanna tell me what happened?”  
Octavio shuddered softly, sniffing. Elliott wasn’t sure if he sniffed from the tears finally escaping or from the cold. Either way, he was there for him. After, Tavi took a deep breath, ”I didn’t actually mean to.. even if everyone thinks so.”  
Elliott just nodded, pressing another kiss against the shoulder of his lover. After a short silence Tavi continues, ”I was angry. Again. As always..”  
”So you let them free?” Elliott interrupted curiously, ”to take out anger?”  
Octavio looked back at him, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. He looked defensive and Elliott realized he probably should just have waited. But one of his weakest qualities was keeping his mouth closed.  
”No, I didn’t let then free. Or I did, but it wasn’t on purpose. I let them free in the training gym, but when they shot me they managed to get out. I tried to stop it.. I really tried.”  
Tav became quiet, sniffing a bit again. But he felt Elliotts warm presence, and how he pressed his cheek against his back.  
”We’ll just explain that to the rest, I’ll vouch.”  
The smaller snorted sarcastically and rolled his eyes, ”like anyone is ever gonna believe that. My track record isn’t exactly the best, hermoso.”  
”Like I said, I’ll vouch for you.” Elliott tried comforting but it seemed like Octavio really feared that this was the last straw.  
”Won’t work. It won’t be the last time either. I guess they will get over it, but.. I won’t. I came here to NOT care about others, I came here to have fun and forget. But who is here when I arrive? Ajay! One of the people I literally tried running away from. And then.. and then came you!”  
Elliott pointed out a bit ashamed, ”Actually I was already there when you arrived.”  
”That’s not what I mean, Elliott.” Tavi sighed ”I mean that then you came into my life. Ya know, broke those barriers down of me not wanting to care for people... cause shit, amigo” the smaller let out a chuckle and from Elliotts point of view he could see something running down the others cheek the shimmered in the moon light ”now I care about you.”  
Despite the situation those words created a comfortable warmth in Elliotts stomach and he hugged the other, wrapping his arms around the petite shoulders of the hispanic male.  
”Why are you scared of of caring? I think that’s a good thing.”  
”I didn’t say I was scared.”  
”Then why don’t you wanna care for people?”  
Tavi became quiet, then hummed a bit ”uuh to not let people ruin my flow. My stunts are my life.”  
Suddenly a thought hit Mirage as he realized that there were only a few people who had stood in the way of his dreams.  
”It’s about your parents, isn’t it?” Elliott moved backwards a bit so that Tavi had space to move, which he did. He turned around to look at the other male with an even more defensive stance than last time.  
”What? No, why would it? I don’t care about them.. Not one bit.”  
Of course Elliott felt bad for him, so pressuring wasn’t his go to. Instead he just sat there and looked at they younger male with pleadig eyes. Those typical sad dog eyes that only deep brown eyes can do. That only Elliott can do. He wanted Octavio to know that he was serious. The younger males mouth strained and his lips were pushed into a thin line. Those messy eyebrows on his forehead furrowed and he looked away again.  
”Really, I don’t.”  
”I think you do. I think you care alot. It hurt you when they didn’t accept you.”  
”No.”  
”And then you hurt Ajay, which according to you.. proved their point about you.”  
”Stop.”  
”And now you feel like the only way you can avoid it is escaping when the chances of hurting others get too big.”  
He could see Tavi shake infront of him, bouncing his right leg up and down. It was a sign of anger. But not pure anger, but that sad anger that he usually got. Frustration. Desperation. Guilt. Anxiety. But most of all self hatred. All those different emotions bundled up in one small person. Because Octavio was small. He was small and petite, soft like silk and always warm and cozy. And though he was about to burst right in front of Elliott, he still loved him.  
And he was right. Tavi soon clenched his fists and tried punching the ground. His already bruised and bloody fists would have turned into minced meat if Elliot had not taken a steady hold of the others arms. And though the smaller resisted and tried to break free, there were no use. Elliot was stronger. Always had been and always would be.  
A frustrated low growl escaped the younger as he just got angrier from being held in place. But after a while he realized Elliott wasn’t gonna let go. And everntually Tavi lowered his arms in defeat. But Elliott could still feel him shaking.  
”It’s okay” he whispered, knowing exactly what the other was going through. Dealing with rejection, grief and guilt was familiar to him.  
”You gotta let yourself feel it.”  
”No.. no, because clearly we end up in situations like this if I do.”  
Elliott didn’t feel like it was a great time to ask yet why Tavi had been mad earlier, so instead he just scooted away from the smaller again. Turning him a bit so that their eyes could meet.  
”It was an accident. We all have them. Hell, I’ve had them more than most people around here.. well, probably at least.”  
Octavio didn’t respond, his gaze just sunk towards the ground. Elliott sighed, but still offered him a soft smile. Carefully his tanned hands grace the others shoulders.  
”You should really wash off.. get patched up. C’mon, little man.. you can sleep in my room tonight and we’ll deal with all this tomorrow. Sounds good?”.  
Tavi gave him a small look. But then exhaled a big sigh before accepting the others offer of being helped up.  
Together the two of them snuck back to the quiet and empty base. Not a single soul seemed to be out, and though the destruction after Octanes failure had not been cleaned up yet it seemed as if everyone had gone to sleep in their respective rooms. Walking through the corridors felt harsh. Elliott could see how the younger tried to not look at the mess he’d caused. How his eyes continously stayed on the floor. Only once did he look up and Elliott could pin point the moment Tavi was struck by a second wave of guilt. The messy eyebrows furrowed and it looked as if he was going to throw up. After that he didn’t look up until they reached Elliotts room.  
It had been a long night and though his big bed with those white fluffy bed sheets and pillows looked incredibly inviting, he had to tend to Octavio right now.  
”Legs on or off?” Elliott asked as he guided the younger male into the bathroom.  
”Off” he mumbled and sat down on the toilet as the taller kneeled down to unclip the holsters of the robotic limbs. And then they swiftly came off. He placed them to the side so they leaned and were supported against a wall. Then, as Tavi didn’t really enjoy being babied, Elliott started undressing while the younger did the same. Of course he was used to his own handicap by this point, he knew how to get things done when his legs were not on and therefore knew how undress himself. Before undressing his underwear, however, Elliott went to get a chair and placed it in the shower. Though the smaller wasn’t heavy, carrying him for a longer amount of time could end up complicated.  
When they both were completely bare, Elliott helped Tavi into the shower and placed him on said chair. Then closed the shower door before turning on the water. It was a little cold in the beginning but soon became warm enough. The older kneeled down and grabbed some soap.  
“You really don’t have to wash me, Witt.. I can handle myself.” The younger looked at him, yet again a defensive look in his eyes.  
“I know” Elliott said innocent, “I’m helping you because I want to. Because I think it’s kinda hot to soap you up” Elliott chuckled, obviously joking. Or well, while it wasn’t necessarily a joke it sure wasn’t the time to hit on him. Though his joke seemed to have payed off because a grin spread on Tavis face while he shook his head softly.  
”Okay, well.. gracias” he mumbled and his eyes scanned the male who carefully soaped up his legs. Octavio knew himself that once that soap bar reached his upper thighs and abdomen the whole moment would turn the same direction as the joke. But honstly, for right now, in this moment, Tavi just wanted this sweet, tender and innocent moment with his lover.  
Carefully he reached out a bony hand and swept the wet hair that hung down Elliotts face up and behind his ear.  
The male on his knees smiled, tilted his head and softly kissed the others hand. Neither of them said a word. Elliott decided that cleaning the wound should be a priotity, even so the dirt and remaining blood on the smallers petite body. By now they knew the different spots on each others bodies that would get them going, so in serious situations they just avoided them. Witts soft hands held the others arms still as he soaped them up, then massaged the soap in with his fingers before washing it off. It was calming, and he sensed his younger lover to become more and more relaxed. Forgetting the failure and worries of the day. It was just what he needed and Elliott was glad he could offer it to him.  
Once he looked clean Elliott looked up at Tavi with a shy smile, ”do you wanna take care of the rest yourself?” He asked, gesturing to Octavios chest, stomach and.. privates. The smaller eyed him, thinking. The bony hand made a return into Elliotts hair, brushing it backwards with his finger. A warm smile spread on his thin lips as he shook his head a bit, and Elliott felt his cheeks heat up. It didn’t really matter how many times they had done it before. To him it was always a priviledge to be the one who got to see the hispanic speed devil Octavio Silva in such intimate moments. To be the one who knew every inch of the others body.  
God, he was so madly in love. He could repeat it a hundred times a day and it would never be less true nor lose its meaning.  
If there existed a reality where he wasnt with Octavio, he didn’t want it.  
With soap in his hand, Elliott moved it slowly down his chest. Making sure not to miss a single spot. First gracing it over the pecs, then teasing it over Tavis small, sensitive nipples. Continuing to the even more sensitive rib. He felt the other shudder. Saw the bumps build up on his skin. Elliott couldn’t help but to smile. He knew that soon the others breathing would become heavier, and then he was a lost cause. Both Tavi and Elliott himself.  
The hand in his hair pet his head, letting him know he was doing good. It created static in his own stomach.  
The soap bar continued travelling down the smallers body. Down his stomach and abdomen, making sure to scrub it in properly by the others hip bones. That’s when it started, the heavy breathing. Yet another hint that what he was doing was good. Now, of course he wasn’t surprise. He had like twenty years of experience, though mostly with women. But it wasn’t that different. You knew when someone liked something if you read the signals right and listened. Like right now. Also, of course, he knew he did well from the erecting member in front of his very eyes.  
Elliott looked up at Tavi, who seemed a bit more tired than his usual self. But still also looked at peace. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Head hanging a bit to the side. Witt couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle which made the younger open his eyes. When their gazes met Tavi couldn’t help but to return the smile as he closed his eyes again.  
The tanned male started feeling a bit mischevious, as he usually did when aroused. He leaned fowards and pressed kisses along the hip bone as the soap bar travelled down Octavios growing.  
The hand in his hair tightened and he felt how the others body squirmed at his touch. Perfect, Elliott thought to himself as he continued soaping him up. Making sure to be gentle when sweeping over delicate areas. Adding pressure where he knew it wouldn’t hurt but still would cause reactions. Nibbling and kissing his sensitive spots. Biting down on his bones, making his lover shudder once more.  
At this point he could feel his own member aching for attention. However he tried to calm himself down a bit. Focusing on the earlier distressed male.  
The soap bar fell to the floor as Mirage hand reached the others shaft. Softly letting his fingertips travel it from base to tip. There he let his hands gently squeeze around it. In a slow motion his hand started pumping up and down. He could feel Tavi grow even harder in his hand, and at this point his breathing had gone over to low panting. It was a sight for sore eyes.  
Elliott couldn’t help but licking his lips as his eyes travelled the others naked body. Damn, he couldn’t wait to bite into it.  
While Elliott wasn’t specificaly a dom, but rather a switch. He was almost always a top. Especially with Tavi - who was a very dominant powerbottom.  
But in moments like these things were different. Seeing Octavio let his guard down and just letting himself get taken care of didn’t happen often. So Elliott cherished them when they happened. It was a sign of trust.  
The older reached out for some baby oil that stood in his shower rack. It wasn’t lube, which would of course in any situation be the better option. But it was what was available and better than nothing.  
He continued stroking Tavi while his other hand pulled behind the others waist. Making him slide down slightly on the chair, revealing his entrance. Elliott looked pleased as he momentairly let go of his cock to pour some oil into his hand. He Soon continued with the pumping though, while his other oiled in hand curiously started fingering around the other rim.  
Elliott looked up and saw that Tavi stared at him with lust in his eyes. It was hot. And their gaze didn’t break when he slowly pushed in a finger. The smaller just bit down onto his lower lip to prevent a small noise from escaping. But in the eyes of Elliott it just looked.. even hotter.  
His own throbbing cock was just begging to dig deep into that tight warm hole. Being inside him always felt exhilirating. However preparation was always a must. Though they had been fucking like bunnies since they got together, Tavi wasn’t exactly stretched out like a porn star yet. He was still as new to this male on male ordeal as Elliott were.  
Another finger slipped in and Tavis reaction was a small desperate hip roll. He wanted that friction. For Mirage big fingers to reach in and grace his sweet spot.  
And he did just that, gaining a pleasant long exhale from the smaller male. Once again Elliotts teeth were bared in a grin.  
”You like this?” He asked, already knowing the answer. But just asking and seeing the other getting even more aroused from that simple question made it all worth it.  
”Good.” He praised when Tavi mumbled a messy ”yes”.  
After pumping his fingers in and out for a while he entered a third. At this point Octane couldn’t help but to continuesly roll his hips towards the others hand needingly. The fingers in Elliotts hair tightening and pulling along with the rhythm. Witts eyelashes fluttered as his dark eyes scanned the younger males body, his beautiful olive skin drenched in water. The soap highlighting certain areas. Making his body shimmer in the bathroom light.  
Elliott bit down on his lower lip. Fingers stretching out the others delicateness. Enjoying the small squirms and panting that escaped Tavi every time he curled his fingers.  
This was enough. He couldn’t take it anymore. His fingers slipped out and with a quick motion he slicked his hand with some baby oil too. With a few rapid movements he smeared in his own aching member, letting out a small shudder at it finally getting some attention.  
Then he stood up, lifting Tavi with his and wrapping him around his hips. Carefully he pushed him up the shower wall. Hand reaching down and alligning his cock with the others entrance.  
Before pushing in he looked at Octavio. Their eyes meeting with loving gazes. The water dripping down the smallers face. Onto his lashes. Down his cheeks and above the minuscule scars from hot cinders that covered his face. With his free hand Elliott caressed the others cheek. His thumb brushing away some hair that was slicked down forhead. Then he leaned in, placing a hot and loving kiss onto the others thin lips. Octavio answered it by immediately deepening the kiss. Their tongues colliding and dancing along with one another. And that’s when Elliott entered him.  
He was bigger than three fingers. Which of course Tavi knew, but still opened his mouth, letting out a small moan into Elliotts mouth. The friction almost did the same for Elliot. He groaned through his nostrils, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Continuing to push in until he was all the way there. The fingers in the olders hair made a return. Tavi pulled on it, a bit more harsh this time. Motivating Elliott to start moving his hips.  
Together their bodys started moving in a rhythm. Octavio rolling his hips into the olders, meeting the small thrusts with pleasure. It sent a warmth pooling feeling into the tanned mans stomach.  
”you feel so good.” Witt murmured against the smallers lips. The hand that had earlier inserted himself now squeezed the delicate skin on the others hips. Massaging his thumb right by the other hip bone. And he got rewarded by a soft desperate moan from his lover. Elliott grinned, his hips starting roll harder into Tavi. The thrusting now becoming a bit faster. But that’s how he liked it. Faster, faster, faster. The words echoed in Witt’s head. Every thrust felt amazing. The tight warmth around him that tightened even more from time to time.  
“Mi amor..” Octavio whispered in a husky voice, followed up by another low moan. The loving words reaching Elliotts ears. Making his stomach knot. Electricity spreading from his growing and up his lower stomach.  
This was exactly what they needed. Some stress relief. To put their thoughts elsewhere.  
They went on for a while, their stamina was pretty good in these situations. The thrusting just continued speeding up. Soon the taller pounded into the petite body of Octavio. Trying to get deeper every time. There were no point of kissing anymore. Elliotts head rested against the others shoulder, breathing out hot air and planting small kisses on Tavi collar bones. Tavi himself having his head slightly relaxed to the side, mumbling out praises and moaning with no restriction anymore. They were so close, Elliott sensed it. He could of course also feel it inside himself. The rush of dopamine getting to his head and his entire lower region tingeling. Octavio seemed to be on the same level. The thrusting had become sloppy and desperate. The moans louder, needier. A few thrusts more and the smaller finally grew stiff and shaky, letting out a long small whine as we released himself. The fingers on Elliotts shoulders digging deep into his skin. Elliott just kept going, fucking Tavi all the way through and out of his high.  
“Jesus, baby” The older breathed onto his skin. Slowing down his thrusting a bit, now only doing long, slow but still hard movements. Teasing his own member just in the right way. The head loving the sensation of the harsh exits and re-enterings.  
A few more pounds and Elliott filled him up. Letting out a dark low moan into Tavis ear as he too continued fucking through and out of his own high. The rush leaving his body weak and trembling as well.  
They took a minute to just calm down. Elliott putting down the smaller onto the chair again. Their lips meeting for a few, quick pecks before turning off the water.  
After drying up Tavi got carried bridal style to their bed, where the two got comfy under the thick, warm, soft blankets. Basically with the texture of what one would imagine clouds feeling like. Coming out from the hot shower and diving down into clean sheets was always the best. Especially with Octavio by your side. At least that’s how Elliott saw it.  
His thigh snuck in between the Tavis. The younger man currently laying on his back. Two tan arms embraced him, one under his neck and one across his chest. The bearded face snuggled into the crook of the hispanic males neck, a pleased sigh leaving his lips. This is where it’s at. This is where Elliott felt most comfortable.  
Even though he had the rumor of a ladies man, and once upon a time undeniably was one, sex really wasn’t his favorite thing with being with someone. Tavi was way more sexually active than him. Elliott kind of just enjoyed cuddling a bit more. Holding someone close in his arms that he knew woild never leave. The body heat radiating, and their scents mixing together. Or maybe it was just with Tavi he felt this way.  
He didn’t really know, but he also didn’t want to think about being in this sotuation with someone else.  
They layed there in silence for quite a long time. For a moment Elliott thought his lover had fallen asleep, and he was about to do the the same when suddenly a low voice whispered.  
”I love you too.”  
A bit groggy Elliott scratched his temple before letting his arm drop back over Octavios chest.  
”Hmm?” He hummed a bit confused, ”too?”  
A small chuckle escaped Tavi. The sadness from earlier feeling a little less present.  
”yeah. Ya know that time you said you loved me.. but I didn’t say anything back.” There was a short silence before Tavi breathed ”you don’t remember?”  
Elliott realized which moment he was talking about. For a few months ago, when their sexscaped had been going on for a few weeks, Elliott had confessed to Tavi after a heated moment. Knowing that Octavio was afraid of committment he wasn’t exactly surprised when the other had chuckled a bit uncomfortable and just caressed his cheek. Then they never spoke if it again. Until now.  
”You want an honest answer to that?” Elliott chuckled a bit nervous.  
”You seriously do not remember?”  
”Oh, no, quite the opposite” The older admitted a bit ashamed. ”I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since it happened.”  
”Oh” Tavi said, his voice turning a bit sad again ”I’m sorry.”  
Elliott sat up a bit in bed, hovering over his companion. ”No, no, no, don’t be sorry.” He said in a voice sweet like honey. ”I know now, that’s all I need.”  
A small smile spread on Tavis lips, but the hint of guilt was still in his eyes.  
”I swear.” Elliott the continued and leaned down to place a kiss onto the others lips, which the smaller softly returned.  
”I’m the happiest I could ever be.” Elliott mumbled against his lips after the kiss. And after some more silence Tavi responded ”me too.”  
After that they didn’t speak much. They got back into their sideway spooning position, lovingly embracing each other. And so they also let sleep embrace them.

The next morning the sun peeking in from the window woke Elliott up. Under the heavy blankets it could become quite warm when the sun decided to pay a visit.  
A bit dazed he sat up, rubbing his eyes before remembering everything that happened yesyerday. With a soft smile he turned to look down at his lover - who was now gone.  
A bit confused he looked around in the room, trying to catch a glimpse of wherever the speed devil had decided to settle down. But no Octavio Silva were to be seen.  
The comfortable morning suddenly turned uncomfortable. Anxiety building up on his chest. Usually he’d just go to his own room, or maybe the gym. But something felt off.  
On the table by his bed layed a small note. After a bit of hesitation Elliott picked it up and read the words.  
” _I can’t face them. Please, forgive me but I need to leave. I do not feel comfortable knowing I could possibly hurt others again, and especially not you. This will be my last mistake.  
Yours, Octavio._”  
No. No this was not happening. Elliott felt his eyes stinging, watering up and he shot out of bed. It was early, the sun had just risen. Tavi couldn’t have gotten far. Without a second to lose he got dressed. Shoved on his boots, and without tying his laces properly he started running through the hallways. No one seemed awake except Bangalore who was sitting by the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. Elliott offered her a nervous smile, and she smiled back. Thankfully, no questions were asked which saved him time.  
The train station wasn’t too far away, as long as he kept the pace up he would get there before the first morning train would departure. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t lose another person that he loved.  
While rushing through the streets he brushed shoulders with a few people who yelled angry after him to watch where he was going. But Elliott didn’t care. Soon the train station started closing in, he could see in the distance and a familiar green hooded figure could be seen by the train tracks on top.  
He was still there, and no train in sight.  
With his breath stuck in his throat he tried to run faster. Legs wobbly and aching, but he still pushed forward. Once reaching the door he could hear a train closing in in the distant. it was almost here. Time was short.  
He rushed up the stairs, feeling the acid spreading through his knees and up his thighs. Tears pressing their way through his deepbrown eyes blurring his vision.  
And just as the train stopped, he reached the platform. And before the doors to the train opened he also teached Octavio. The younger turned to look at him surprised, but then his expression turned pained.  
”Elliott, go home.” He mumbled.  
Out of breath the older shook his head and grabbed the others arm, keeping him from stepping onto the train.  
”No, no-” he panted ”you’re not leaving.”  
Tavi looked at him with grief in his eyes, eyebrows knitting tight on his forehead.  
”I have to.. please, just let me do this.”  
”Why? They will forgive you. You can’t just leave after what you said yesterday!”  
A sigh escaped the thin lips of the hispanic male, and he tried avoiding eyecontact. The guilt was painted accross his face, unavoidable to see.  
”I.. I couldn’t leave without letting you know.”  
”But you can’t just leave with me knowing either!” Elliott said in accusing manner. Making the hurt visible, and it surely reached Tavi because he looked down on his feet in shame. No answer came out, and an uncomfortable silence embraced them.  
A tone echoed through the speakers and after a woman announced that the train would departure. That’s when Tavi looked up at Elliott again, but his pained expression had not changed.  
”I gotta go.”  
He simply just announced, backing away from Elliotts grip. ”I’m sorry.”  
”Fine.” The older mumbled, following the others steps. His hand that was previously placed on Tavis arms slid down the fabric of the hoodie until it reached the youngers hand. ”Then I’m coming with you.”  
Octavio looked at him surprised. The tense expression softening up and his jaw slightly dropping.  
”What?”  
”I mean it.” Elliott said detirmined. Showing that he was a 100% serious.  
” _let’s run away together_ ”


End file.
